The Trouble with Murphys' Law
by One-Girl Wrecking Machine
Summary: Sequel to The Trouble with Eggs AU Murphy’s Law. Something everyone who’s ever had something go wrong is well aware of. Whoever decided to let Murphy come up with these stupid laws was a moron. Anything that can go wrong, will. KagInu
1. James and Eliza

**AN/ So... How've you guys been? Me, I've been a little depressed, so I figured writing about someone else's depressing life would make me feel better! Think it'll work...? Yeah, me neither. It's whatever. So, for this story, let's shoot for at least 100 reviews by the end, ok? That would make me SO happy. **

**Anywho, if you haven't read ****The Trouble with Eggs****, you'll probably be fine. I mean, it'll make more sense if you read it, but it's not nessecary. There might be some references to it, but ****The Trouble with Murphy's Law**** pretty much has its own seperate story line. As opposed to being about Kagome and Inuyasha, ****The Trouble with Eggs**** is about Sango and Miroku. **

**The Trouble with Murphy's Law**

**Chapter One: James and Eliza**

Her own hurried footsteps seemed to be the only thing Kagome could hear as she took the first step into the school's car garage. The smile fell off her face as a wrench hit the floor in front of her with a loud 'clang'; Kagome stepped back in surprise. "Inuyasha?" She asked, letting her presence known.

Inuyasha whipped his head up from staring at the floor and quickly walked over to retrieve the wrench from where it had landed. "Sorry about that. I just got frustrated, 'cause of the whole broken wrist thing." Inuyasha apologized, and picked the wrench up in his left hand. "I'm practically useless with this thing on." He held up his right hand, which was covered in a black cast.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome replied, and then curiosity got the better of her. "How did you break it, anyway?"

For a moment, Inuyasha didn't respond -didn't even look at her. When he finally met her gaze, Inuyasha gave a wry smile, and said, "Murphy's Law. That's what always happens to me." It was his normal excuse; the one he'd given the doctor. The phrase was so simple, but everyone thought it explained so much. Really, it was just a way to get out of dealing out blame.

Kagome's head tilted to the side in confusion. "What's that?"

Raising an incredulous eyebrow, he demanded, "You've never heard of Murphy's Law?" When Kagome shook her head, Inuyasha let out a snort of disbelief, and shook his head sadly. "That's 'cause people like you don't have problems. Murphy and me are great friend's -have been for years. See, he's got this rule that some people's worlds revolve around."

"What's his rule?" He'd grabbed her attention. Inuyasha smirked at that, and sat down on a bench along the wall. When he pointedly glanced to the seat next to him, she sat down at his left.

"Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong." Inuyasha replied as a grin spread across his face.

Kagome's brows furrowed together. "That doesn't explain why your wrist is broken. Come on, what happened?" She demanded, turning a glare on him.

Instantly, the teenager moved his gaze to the floor in front of him. She wasn't supposed to ask questions. Kagome was just supposed to be this continual, bright, shiny thing is his life that made his day better with a smile. She wasn't supposed to get invovled. Instinct?

Push her away.

"It's non'a yer damn business, Kagome, so lay off!" He shouted, and pushed up from the bench. Walking over to his toolbox, Inuyasha threw the wrench in, and glanced over his shoulder at her; she was still sitting on the bench. "Your notes are in the passengers' seat."

Letting out a noise of frustration, Kagome stomped over to his precious car, yanked the door open, and retrieved her notes. She slammed the door closed, harder than nessecary, and Inuyasha shot her a glare.

"You didn't have to get an attitude about it!" Kagome retorted, marching up in front of him. Lightly, she smacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand, and Inuyasha sharply drew in a breath. With that, Kagome stormed out of the garage just as the bell rang.

Inuyasha slowly sank to the floor with a wince, and ground his teeth together. Why in the hell did she have to go and do that? Wasn't he in enough pain right now? Carefully, Inuyasha lifted up the hem of his shirt to reveal a dark purple bruise, streaked with green, spread across the right side of his torso. "Fuck it all..." He muttered darkly, and let the shirt fall back into place.

-----

Frustrating. If anyone had asked her one word to describe Inuyasha, it would have been that. He always overreacted about the littlest things, and he absolutely _refused_ to let Kagome get close. Inuyasha had to be one of the most insufferable people she had ever met!

So, why couldn't she seem to stay away?

Kagome huffed in annoyance as she plopped herself into an uncomfortable, blue, plastic seat, and scooted closer to her desk of the hour. He was a nuissance, but a nessessity- an annoyance, but an addiction.

In all honesty, Kagome had never really paid him much attention, before Miroku started this thing with Sango. He'd just been That Kid with Anger Issues, who happened to be somewhat attractive. When she had met him, really met him, it was over a very dangerous game of Monopoly. They had argued with the highest intensity, and insulted each other on every level, but it was the most fun Kagome could remember ever having.

Being around Inuyasha was confusing...

-----

Kagome just couldn't understand that some people didn't want to share their life's story with her -that people were _allowed_ to have their secrets. She was obnoxious, but he couldn't seem to push her away, like he did everyone else.

Ok, Sango was an exception to that rule. To be fair, he didn't even tell _her_ everything that went on. Sango only got the sketchy outline that Inuyasha had meticulously edited for her viewing. Kagome would reject that same sketchy outline; she'd want the details.

Inuyasha couldn't give those.

He slammed his locker shut, and leaned heavily against it. With the halls empty of their usual clamour, Inuyasha felt a sense of relief. Finally, he had the chance to think... Too bad he had to get to Pre Calculus. Definitely no time to think in there -at least, not about anything other than math.

As Inuyasha slid into his assigned seat, he couldn't help but let his eyes slide towards Kagome, sitting two seats to his left. She caught his eye, and folded her arms stubbornly across her chest with a glare eminating from her eyes. Obviously, she was still angery about earlier. Inuyasha shot her a glare of his own, and turned his attention to the teacher.

Two seats away, Kagome sighed heavily in her seat, and followed Inuyasha's lead. If he didn't want to explain things to her, she would just go and get the information from someone else...

-----

"Explain it to me!"

Sango jumped at the sudden voice behind her in the lunch line, and whirled around to find Kagome tapping her foot impatiently. Curious, she raised her eyebrows, and questioned slowly, "What exactly am I explaining to you, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha! Explain him to me! I just don't get it! One minute, I'm having this normal conversation with him, and the next, he's shouting at me for no reason! Explain it!" Kagome demanded, throwing her hands into the air as she spoke.

With laughter bubbling from her throat, Sango shook her head. "Kagome," she replied, "I don't think either Inuyasha _or_ you could get through a conversation _without_ shouting. You're both very...vocal." As she spoke, her eyes rolled at the understatement of the year.

"Should I be offended by that?" The sternness of Kagomes' voice would have been convincing if it weren't for the evident mirth showing in her eyes.

With a smile, Sango retorted, "Only if you can't accept the truth. On a different note, _I_ don't even understand Inuyasha sometimes. He's not someone you can explain in a minute, or less. I could tell you his favorite car, his favorite color -hell, I could tell you who he would go gay for -but I can't explain his outbursts."

"He's hiding something, though... He got all defensive when I asked about his wrist..." Kagome stated quietly, and folded her arms across her chest, the humor in her posture having left.

Sango turned her gaze nervously away as she paid for her lunch food, saying, "It's not your job to find out what he's hiding, Kagome..."

"I know _that_, but I'm still curious... Wait a minute, who would Inuyasha go gay for?" Kagomes' brows knit together in curiousity, and Sango couldn't surpress the flood of laughter that escaped her.

When she managed to catch her breath, Sango replied, "If you come eat in the garage with us, I'll tell you..." Kagome was nodding her head before the other girl had time to finish speaking her sentence.

-----

"Hey, Miroku, get your ass over here, and help me with something!" Inuyasha called as he leaned over his car. He heard Miroku sigh heavily somewhere behind him, and couldn't help but roll his eyes. He added, "Help a cripple out, would ya?"

This got an undignified snort from the pretty boy, and he replied, "Crippled my ass. You just like the attention, you hypochondriac." When Miroku arrived at his side, Inuyasha socked him in the shoulder with his usable hand.

"Just help me, ya moron." Inuyasha muttered, and handed Miroku the wrench. Pointing to the cars' inards, he instructed, "Tighten that up, will ya? I can't get it with this useless thing."

"What'd you do to it, anyway?" Miroku asked in curiousity, as he tightened what Inuyasha had pointed to.

Inuyasha tensed at the question, and answered curtly, "I fell, and landed on it wrong. It's not a big deal. I don't know why everyone's so damn curious about it."

The other boy shrugged his shoulders as he finished, and handed the wrench back to Inuyasha. "You just seem to get hurt a lot, but it's not like you're a klutz, or something. It's just weird, is all." Miroku answered, and plopped himself down on the ground a few feet away, sitting with his legs sprawled out in front of him.

"It's not a big deal." Inuyasha repeated in a harsh murmur. Miroku held up his hands in defense, and didn't mention it again.

A few minutes later, Kagome and Sango walked into the garage in a fit of uncontained laughter. The two boys glanced first at eachother, at the girls, and then back again. "What are you two smoking, and does it come in packs of ten?" Miroku questioned, his eyebrows looking like they were about to shoot up off of his face.

Kagome managed to get her laughter under control first, and turned to Inuyasha. "So," She began, and surpressed a giggle, "James Marsters, huh?" When Inuyasha's face turned a dark shade of red, Kagome burst into laughter again, as did Sango.

Turning an incredulous glare to Sango, Inuyasha, in a cracking voice, demanded, "You _told_ her? How could you tell her?! You said that would stay just between us, Sango! What kinda friend are you, anyway?!"

"I'm -ha, ha - so sorry, Inuyasha, but I just couldn't -ha, ha - _resist_! And the look on your _face_! You should've seen it!"

Clearly confused, Miroku glanced back and forth between the two. "Wait... What exactly is so funny about James Marsters...? Wasn't he an actor on Buffy the Vampire Salyer?" His brows knit together as he looked quizzically at Sango.

"James Marsters is who-" Kagome started, but before she could finish, Inuyasha clamped a hand down on her mouth.

"That's _really_ not something Miroku needs to know, don't ya think?" He demanded.

"That's who Inuyasha would go gay for." Sango finished cheerfully.

Mirokus' eyes widened, and he asked, "Seriously?"

"Sango!" Inuyasha screeched, and lunged for her. Before he could get far, Kagome latched her arms around his waist. This, combined with Inuyasha's surprise at Kagomes' attack, and his own momentum, caused them both to fall to the garage floor.

"Run, Sango! Run!" Kagome shouted with a laugh, and Sango didn't waste a second running out of the garage, at full speed. She then glanced down at Inuyasha, who was now beneath her, quite literally. Inuyasha glared up at her, and tried in vain to move out from under her.

"Ya mind getting off of me? I have a best friend to kill, ya know. Then, I've gotta go through the trouble of lookin' for a new one, and all that crap." Inuyasha said with a scowl clearly written upon his face.

Kagome sat up half way, adjusting her legs so they straddled his hips. "I'm starting to like Sango, though. I wouldn't want you to kill her. Plus, then _I've_ gotta worry about Miroku finding a new girlfriend. It's not an easy thing -he's got high standards."

At Kagomes' last statement, both men snorted in disbelief, and Kagome grinned. "I was trying to be nice."

"You know, Kagome, you really shouldn't be laughing about who Inuyasha would go gay for. I remember a certain conversation where you confessed something equally crutial..." Miroku replied with a cheerful smile, and Kagomes' own look of cheer instantly melted away.

"You wouldn't dare..." Kagome challenged as her eyes narrowed into slits. Underneath her, Inuyasha was vigorously nodding her head.

Miroku raied an eyebrow in disbelief, and asked in a confused voice, "Really? I wouldn't? I think I would. Inuyasha, would you like to know who Kagome would go lesbian for?"

With a shout, Kagome threw herself at Miroku, tackling him to the ground, and covered his mouth with both hands. She then felt two arms wrap securely around her waist, pulling her away. Desperate, Kagome dug her fingers into the cloth of Mirokus' shirt, but the only result was the sound of tearing cloth.

Once his mouth was free, Miroku triumphantly smiled, and said simply, "Eliza Dushka."

With a chuckle, Inuyasha replied, "Hey, Kagome's got pretty good taste." To Kagome, he added, "I'd do her, too."

Defeated, and still in the firm circle of Inuyashas' arms, Kagome answered, "That's fair. I'd do James Marsters, if I had the chance."

Mirokus' brows knit together in confusion, and he, needing to feel included, said, "You guys are freaks. So, I'll leave you to your freakish-ness, and I'm gonna go find my girlfriend." With that, Miroku walked out of the garage in hopes of finding Sango.

A feeling of awkwardness suddenly seeped into the garage, and Inuyasha let Kagome with a nervous cough. Taking a step back, and turning to face him, Kagome smiled in an attempt to keep the atmosphere light.

"About this morning..." Inuyasha started suddenly, turning his gaze to the floor, and Kagomes' attention was on him in a second. When he didn't continue, she realized how hard in must be for him to appoligize, so she decided to help him out a bit.

"I shouldn't have been prying..." Kagome replied, trying to keep him talking with open-ended statements; it worked.

"You shouldn't have been," He agreed, "But I didn't have to yell." Kagome smiled softly, knowing it was as close to an appology as she was going to get from him, but that was all right with her. The message was clear.

"If you really wanna make it up to me," Kagome said slyly, knowing this was finally her chance, and unwilling to give it up, "You can take me to see a movie this Friday...on a date."

Inuyashas' golden eyes shot up to hers in surprise, and he stared blankly at her for a moment. When he didn't say anything, it was Kagomes' turn to focus her eyes on the ground. "I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine... I should go." She quickly turned around, and made a bee line towards the door.

Her hand was poised over the door handle when he finally found his voice, and called, "I'll pick you up at eight!" Turning her head back to look at her, Kagome smiled brightly, and nodded. As she exited, Inuyasha was almost certain there was a skip in her step.

When he was finally alone in the garage, Inuyasha wandered over to a bench, and sat down heavily, letting his head fall into his upturned palm. This wasn't going to go well. There wasn't even a _chance _of this going well, and all because of Murphys' Law -whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.

That was the trouble with Murphys' Law, though. It always showed up, no matter what you did to try and prevent it. Stupid Murphy...

-----

**AN/ Just so you know, James Marsters and Eliza Dushka(sp?) are both characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and are undeniably attractive people. James Marsters played Spike, a vampire, and Eliza Dushka was Faith, the 'evil' slayer. **


	2. The Girl in Question

**AN/ Hello everyone! I now present to you the second chapter of my wonderful new story. I hope you enjoy. This chapter is mainly about Kagome, but the next one will focus more on Inuyasha. Before we get started, I'd just like to say that I borrowed something from Grey's Anatomy. If you've watched the show, then you'll know what I'm talking about when it shows up. I just really liked the scenerio, though, and I couldn't resist.**

**The Trouble with Murphy's Law**

**Chapter Two: The Girl in Question**

"I have a problem…"

Sango raised an eyebrow as she sat down on Inuyashas' bed. "I figured that," She said, "When you called me, and demanded that I come over right this minute. Care to tell me what's so important?"

Turning his yellow eyes to stare at the dark red carpet of his floor, Inuyasha muttered, "I've got no idea what to wear…"

"Wear?" Sango questioned, her forehead creasing into a frown. "What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" She folded her legs so she sat Indian style, and cocked her head to the side, trying to remember if he'd told her about some important event that he had to go to. She came up empty-handed.

"I need something to wear on a date…" As the words left his mouth, Inuyasha turned a glare onto Sango, adding, "I swear to God, if you laugh, Miroku won't recognize you when he sees you again."

Instead of laughing, Sango defensively crossed her arms over her chest, and unleashed the wrath of her own eyes. "Why didn't _I_ know about this date of yours? Are you getting back together with Kikyo again? Don't make me hurt you, Inuyasha…"

"Hell, no! You really think I'd put myself through that again?" He demanded, shaking his head, and curling his fingers around the roots of his hair. "And is this really one of those things I'm supposed to tell you about?"

Sango opted for the safest option –answering his last question. "Yeah, it is. Didn't I tell _you_ when I went on date-like things with Miroku?"

Shrugging, he replied, "Well, yeah, but I thought that was 'cause you wanted me to know, in case I had to kill him for makin' a move."

Sighing heavily, Inuyashas' best friend said, "No, that wasn't why I told you. This friendship thing that we do? It comes with giving out information about our own whereabouts –it's a thing, so don't question it. Now, who are you going on a date with?"

"Kagome."

Sangos' eyes widened, and she visibly recoiled. "Seriously?" She asked with disbelief. "When did this happen? I mean, I knew _something_ was going on, with the way you two are always looking at each other, but… Seriously?"

"Hey, you're going out with the pretty boy, so I'm allowed to go out with the cheerleader, ok?" Inuyasha snapped, getting defensive with her.

"I'm not criticizing, I'm just surprised… Now, let's see what we've got in your closet."

-----

"Too sluty..." Miroku commented, barely glancing up from the magazine in his lap. Lazily, he turned the page, and crossed his ankles as lay spraled on Kagomes' bed on his stomach.

Kagomes' shoulders slumped as she glared at Miroku from in front of her closet. "It's a _sweater_, for Christs' sake! How is it slutty?" Kagome demanded, jabbing almost violently at the green, cowl-neck sweater in her hand.

"When you wear it, your boobs almost fall out." Her best friend answered as he stared at the Cosmo article in front of his eyes.

"I have nice boobs, though..." Kagome said, placing her hands on her hips.

Rolling his eyes, Miroku replied, "You never listen to my advice anyway, so why do you ask me...? Kagome...please tell me you didn't send in a story to Cosmo, because this situation sounds _scarily_ familiar..." He chuckled deeply as he pointed to an article inside the pages.

Turning a bright scarlet, Kagome snatched the magazine from his hand, and hit him upside the head with it. "Stop reading Cosmo, you moron, and help me pick out what to wear!" She shouted, and put the magazine on top of her drawer.

Sighing heavily, rolled onto his back, and instructed, "Wear the jeans with the green embroidery on the pocket, that sweater, and your Steve Maden boots. Oh, and if you're gonna bring a purse, go for the black Coach one."

"But Inuyasha's not that tall -I shouldn't wear the boots." Kagome commented as she stripped off the shirt she was wearing, and replacing it with the green sweater in her hands. "I don't wanna end up taller than him..."

"Black flats, then. I know you've got a pair somewhere. Hey, did your boobs get bigger?" Miroku asked curiously as he watched her change. With a friendship like theirs, getting naked in front of each other really wasn't a big thing.

As she changed jeans, Kagome answered, "Yeah, I moved up a cup. Hey, you don't mind watching Shippou for me, do you? I hate dumping him on you like this, but I really don't have the money to pay for a babysitter and mom's working tonight."

"Don't worry about it." Miroku said as he handed her the designated purse from under her bed. "You don't mind if I just stay the night, do you? My parents are on vacation in the Alps, and it gets creepy in that house alone."

"Sure, just don't hog the bed when you go to sleep. Otherwise, I'll just push you off when I get back." Kagome slipped on her shoes as she spoke, and added, "I'm gonna go say good night to Shippou really quick." As she left the room, Miroku sat up on the bed, and yawned widely.

Down the hall, Kagome turned into an open bedroom, and smiled. A small child was lying peacefully in a crib that was placed in the center of the room. With soft steps, Kagome made her way to sleeping infant, and peered in at the small boy. Gently, the girl reached in, and moved a small wisp of dark brown hair from the childs' forehead. As she smiled down at him, the piercing doorbell shattered the silence, and the child awoke with a shout.

Kagome picked up Shippou in her arms, and craddled him against her chest. She bounced him softly up and down in her arms as she made her way towards the door. Carefully, she shifted the baby to one arm, and opened the front door to reveal Inuyasha.

His eyes widened at the sight of Kagome cradling the infant to her chest, and smiled when he realized he had never seen her look more beautiful. As the baby quieted, he commented, "You look nice."

Smiling in return, Kagome said, "Thanks... Miroku, Inuyasha's here, so come and take Shippou from me." When Miroku skidded to a halt in front of her, she kissed Shippou on the forehead, and handed him to her friend. With a wave good bye, she exited the house, and followed Inuyasha to his car.

- - - - -

Flicking on the light to her bedroom, Kagome shouted, "I shaved my _legs_ for him!"

Groaning in protest, Miroku rolled onto his stomach, and burried his head under the pillow. "Can't we rant about this tomorrow?" He begged, snuggling under the covers against the winter chill Kagome had brought with her.

"Nothing! Not even a kiss good night!" Kagome muttered as she toed off her shoes, and threw her purse on the ground.

Not bothering to look up from his spot in the warmth of the bed, Miroku mumbled, "He didn't follow through? Why not?"

"Oh, like you expect _me_ to know?" She demanded as she slid off her shoes. Flicking off the light, she didn't bother to change as she slid into bed next to her friend. "Oh, and he called me someone elses' name. How rude is that?"

"What'd he call you?" He asked in idle curiosity, though sleep was quickly starting to win him over.

Huffing heavily as she stared straight up at the ceiling, Kagome answered, "He called me Kikyo. Can you believe the nerve of that guy? My cousin, for Christs' sake!"

"Weren't they going out last year?" Miroku inquired, a loud yawn following behind. He wiped a hand across his face in agravation at having his sleep interupted.

The girl beside him gave an undignified snort. "Is that an _excuse_?"

"I don't know... Can't we talk about this in the morning? You know, when my brain can come up with more witty come-backs?" Miroku begged as Kagome slid her cold toes under his own. A shiver ran up his spine at the touch, but he let her keep the offending philangy there.

"But... But I wanna complain _now_..." She muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

"Go to sleep, Kagome." Miroku whined, and turned on his side, so he was turned away from her. "And I'm getting you a bigger beg for Christmas this year... We don't fit anymore."

Silence...

"Are you calling me fat?"

At this, Miroku removed the pillow from under his head, and smacked Kagome in the head with it. He muttered, "Go to sleep..."

- - - - -

"So, how'd it go?"

Inuyasha turned a glare to his best friend as he was forced to remember just how terrible the date was. Sango stopped mid-shot glass cleaning, and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The boy huffed heavily, and bit out sharply, "I've had conversations with my _dad_ that went better..."

Sango visibly winced, and put the shot glass down on the counter in front of Inuyasha. Without hesitation, she poured him a shot of Vodka, and the boy downed it quickly. He sighed heavily as the burning liquid finished running down his throat. Sango's question cut through the relative quiet of the bar. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I called her Kikyo..." He muttered, letting his head fall down to the bar counter in front of him. Even though he was fully aware of the disgusting things that had been on the wooden surface, Inuyasha couldn't find it in himself to move from it. In fact, he lifted his head, and slammed it forward again, adding vocally, "I blew my chance; Kagome _hates_ Kikyo..."

With a shake of her head, a few stray strands of black hair loose from her high ponytail, and into her face. "That never good." She admitted, and added with a sly grin, added, "But I've never seen you give up so easily before..." As her words trailed off, Sango noticed how her friends shoulders' tensed.

"I never said I was giving up." Inuyasha retorted harshly, and pushed himself off of the bar stool. As he walked away towards the exit, Sango snorted to hold back a giggle -he was so predictable. Her friend could never resist a challenge, so in the matter of getting Inuyasha to do what you wanted, it was only a matter of wording things.

Inuyasha shoved his hands into his pockets as he shouldered the door to make his way into the winter air, and his thoughts turned to Kagome.

It wasn't that she _acted_ like Kikyo, -saying that would have been an insult- but the cousins looked so much alike. If you shortened Kikyos' hair, the girls could probably pass for twins. When Inuyasha had dropped her off at her house that night, he'd seen her in his pereffrial vision, and it was like last summer all over again -it was Kikyo, instead of Kagome.

Just as he leaned across the seat to kiss her, Inuyasha had murmured Kikyo's name, and Kagome had reared back. Her lips twisted up in a sneer, and she began shouting about how she was sick and tired of everyone calling her Kikyo. That was when he knew he had crossed a very definite line, and one that he hadn't been aware of.

He had tried to appoligize, but it was worthless. Before he could stop her, Kagome had stormed out of his car, and up to her porch. His words of explanation -the few he had managed to voice, anyways- had fallen on deaf ears, so he sat stewing in misery.

Inuyasha liked Kagome, plain and simple, but Kikyo had been in the back of his mind since the first day she showed up at school. It was an honest mistake that he had said Kikyo's name, and Kagome shouldn't hold it against him! Inuyasha sighed in utter frustration as he slid into the seat of his car. Of course, as he glanced to the passenger seat, it only served to remind him of the his current agrivation.

At this point, sleep was the only thing that would be able to ease his mind, so Inuyasha quickly sped off to his house.

- - - - -

Kagome had every _right_ to be angry with Inuyasha. It wasn't right to call her another girls' name, and Kikyo no less! Steam was practically pouring out of her ears as she folded the basket of laundry in front of her. It wouldn't have been _quite_ so bad, if he had showed even the _slightest_ bit of interest throughout the date.

It had seemed like she carried on most of the conversation, and everytime she tried to touch him, he flinched. If she hadn't known any better, Kagome would have accused Inuyasha of being an abused puppy in disguise. She let out a low shout of frustration, and threw the folded shirt onto the floor to vent.

As the wadded cloth hit the carpet in front of her, her little brother, Souta, rounded the corner with a raised eyebrow. After a moment of simply staring at eachother, Souta questioned softly, "Everything ok, sis?"

Kagome sighed heavily, and let her head hang lifelessly down. "Yeah, I'm fine, Souta." Without looking up, she knew her little brother was still in the room, but at that moment, Kagome caved to childish beliefs -if she ignored him, he would go away. Before Souta could pester her about the issue, a ear-splitting wail broke through the silence.

She was on her feet in an instant, and hurriedly walking towards Shippou's bed room. As she came to the doorway of the nursery, Kagome paused, and let her soft, brown eyes land on the screaming infant -he was only two years old.

When the child craned his head towards Kagome, the shouting slowly died down until the silence reigned supreme in the Higurashi household once more. Kagome smiled at the boy as she stared into his dark gray eyes, -an unusual color he'd gotten from his father- and made her way over to the crib. Lifting him over the barred edge, she balanced him on her hip, and began speaking softly to him.

"Hey, baby boy... Why were you crying, huh? Don't cry like that. Is it daddy that you miss again? Ah, he just came to see you, baby..." A nameless tune softly played from Kagome's lips as she slowly swayed around the bedroom. When Kagome came to a stop, the boy let out a small cry of protest, and the eightteen-year-old girl continued her murmurings. "It's alright -no need to cry, Shippou... Mommy's here."


	3. Running and Hiding

**An/ You know, I think I might end up having to change the second genre of this -it's turning out more angsty than humorous... What do you guys think? Does it need to be a romance/angst instead of a romance/humor? Anywho, enjoy the next chapter, ok? Till next time!**

**The Trouble with Murphy's Law**

**Chapter 3: Running and Hiding**

Deep breath in, hold -1, 2, 3. Deep breath out -1, 2, 3. Yeah, Inuyasha could probably trick himself into thinking this would calm him down.

The soft black leather of the drivers' seat was nice, but sleeping anywhere in this car gave him an uncomfortable crick in his neck the next day. With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha, after staring at the front door for the last twenty minutes, pulled the car key from the ignition.

As Inuyasha made his way to the large, ominous French doors, he subconsciously began to rub the bruise spreading over his abdomen with his unbroken, right hand. Deep breath in, hold, -1, 2, 3- and out -1, 2, 3. Even though he was positive deep breaths wouldn't help his frazzled nerves, Inuyasha was desperate for a solution. Knowing he couldn't put it off for much longer, Inuyasha slowly pushed the door open, and crossed the threshold.

The staircase was in sight, -rough iron, and winding up towards the sanctuary of his room- and it had never looked so inviting. With soft, but hurried, steps, Inuyasha made it, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Just as he placed his first foot on the staircase, from somewhere down the hall, the voice of an older man –Inuyasha's father- called out, "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

Inuyasha stopped cold. His shoulders tensed, and he leaned forward on the balls of his feet, as if preparing to run. If he had been a dog, his ears would be laying flat against his head. In a voice that was close to shaking, Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, dad. I –I just got home."

Before his father could say anything else, Inuyasha bolted noisily up the stairs, his shoes slamming hard against the metal underfoot. As he neared the half-way mark -a bar between the rail and step was missing- the shouting found its way to his ears.

"Inuyasha! I've told you time, and time again not to make such a racket! Do you hear me?" His father yelled after him, and began his own hurried trek up the stairs.

As the panic began mounting, Inuyasha stupidly glanced behind him, and banged his shin on the step. The boy cursed in agony, and whipped around as his feet touched carpet a moment later. His bedroom door was straight ahead, the door open, and inviting, -it took time wrench the door open, time that Inuyasha _never_ had- and he was so damn close to making it this time! Then, his father's foot yanked around Inuyasha's ankle, and he sprawled forward onto his face.

"You stupid, clumsy boy! Do you know how _late_ it is? First, you get home later, then you brush me off as if I'm nothing but an _annoyance_, and now you go causing a scene!" His father's verbal onslaught began, and there was no stopping it now. The master of the house hold began pacing in a circle around the boy as he spoke. "I don't _appreciate_ being _ignored_, Inuyasha! You should know that by now."

The older of the two stopped with a sneer of his face, and delivered a swift kick to his sons' ribs. Inuyasha winced, but bit down on his lower lip to repress a yelp. The man carefully regarded Inuyasha's defeated expression of pain, his eyes slowly softened, and he murmured, "You look so much like your mother..." Inuyasha's father then turned swiftly away, and quietly made his way back downstairs.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly, he climbed to his feet, and lurched forward into his room. The door clicked softly behind him, he turned the deadbolt, and sagged heavily against the wooden door. Bringing his hands up in front of his face, Inuyasha saw they shook, and he flexed his fingers in an attempt to make it stop. He let out a tremulous breath, and pushed away from the door to make his way to the queen-sized bed in front of him.

After sitting heavily on the dark red comforter, he reached to his left, and pulled open the door of the mini fridge. Inside, Inuyasha plucked an ice pack from the top shelf, and placed it over his aching ribs. Deep breath in, -1, 2, 3- and out -1, 2, 3. With a groan, he flopped back onto the soft mattress, and closed his eyes.

- - - - -

Can life honestly get any worse?

That was the question Inuyasha was asking himself the next day. When he first woke up, Inuyasha was totally convinced that one of his ribs was broken. After taking a hot shower, -and a few tablets of Tylenol- he was feeling a little better. Of course, that was only until he slipped on the bathroom tile, and fell on his ass.

For a moment he just laid there -maybe if he stayed there long enough, he would die of starvation, and never have to go through any form of agony again. That idea didn't last for very long. When the song _Redneck Woman_ began to play, Inuyasha groaned loudly in annoyance -Sango was calling his cell phone. He grudgingly climbed to his feet, and retrieved his phone from the dresser right outside his connecting bathroom.

"Wha'dya want, Sango?" Inuyasha demanded, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear. To avoid dripping onto his soft carpet, he took the black towel from around his waist, and began drying himself off.

"Well, aren't you just the brightest ray of sunshine this morning, my friend." Inuyashas' eyebrow twitched as Mirokus' voice wafted through the phone to his ear. He tossed the towel onto his bathroom floor, and walked around finding clothes for the new day.

"Why are you calling me, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked flatly, no where _near_ being amused at the situation. After Inuyasha slid both feet into his jeans, he gave a small hop to go in further. As he landed, one of his ankles gave out, and Inuyasha tumbled to the floor face-first, cursing as he went.

After a moment of silence from Miroku's end, and cursing on Inuyasha's, the former-play boy asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, damn it! Now, what do you want?" Inuyasha demanded as he righted himself. Honestly, couldn't he just have a _normal_ day? He had to have some of the worst luck in the world!

"Please tell me your side of the date!" Miroku begged desperately -almost pathetically- and continued, "Sango won't tell me what you said, and I _really_ wanna know! Besides, we're both guys! That means, I'll understand you better, ya know?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows slowly rose up as Miroku continued speaking. He snidely questioned, "So, what are you _on_, anyway?" He slide a white wife-beater shirt over his head as he awaited Mirokus' retort.

On the other side of the line, Mirokus' jaw dropped open, and he managed to sputter out, "Aw, come on! You know you need a guys' opinion on this!"

The other boy rolled his eye dramatically, and replied, "Ok, one: you're biased, and two: I have to go to work. I'll see ya at school, or somethin'." With that, Inuyasha snapped his phone shut, shook his head, and shoved the phone into his pocket.

Now, it was off to work at the Honda dealership -he did maintenance on used vehicles- and he only had five minutes to get out of the house, otherwise, he'd be late. Then, his boss would be forced to kill him. That wouldn't be fun, now would it?

- - - - -

"Do I need to strap a restraining on you, or somethin'?" Inuyasha demanded as he slid out from beneath a car, and turned an accusing glare on Miroku. The other teenage boy grinned his usual smile, and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, adding, "I'm not Sango -that lecherous grin doesn't work on me."

Miroku chuckled, and plopped on the ground beside Inuyasha, and replied, "I can plainly see that you're not Sango, Inuyasha - _I_ am not blind." Instead of answering with words, Inuyasha just fixed the boy with a glare; Miroku's smile did not falter.

To break the silence, Miroku inquired, "So...you called her Kikyo, huh?"

Inuyasha let out a cry of frustration, and slid himself back underneath the car. "Go _away_." He muttered darkly, desperately not wanting to discuss _any_ of his problems with _Miroku_ of all people.

Miroku shrugged as he folded one leg, and spread the other one out in front of him. Despite Inuyasha's futile attempts to push him away, -which Sango had warned him about- Miroku refused to give up, and began speaking. "You know, that's actually how we met -Kagome and me, that is." He paused for a minute, and heard the noisy wrench stopped its movements.

With a sly smirk, Miroku continued. "I was walking through the halls one day, about half-way through Sophomore year, and I was looking for Kikyo -back then, I was stupid, and thought she was actually a nice person." From beneath the car, Miroku heard a snort of laughter, and his smile widened.

"See, when I'm looking for people in the halls, I stare at their asses -I could probably identify everyone in our Senior class, just by looking at their ass. Well, as I'm looking down, I come across the most perfect ass in the world, and I instantly think it's Kikyo. So, my hand automatically whips back, and smacks the ass -it's a thing Kikyo and I used to do all the time, by way of greeting each other." Here, Miroku sighs heavily and shakes his head.

When he doesn't continue, Inuyasha slides out from underneath the car, and prompts, "So, what happened?"

Miroku rolled his eyes at his behavior -Sango had said it was easy to catch his attention, but seriously?- and finished his story. "Well, the girl screams, turns around, and I about die of humiliation. Instead of smacking Kikyos' ass, I ended up causing this poor strangers' butt unneeded pain. I instantly start to apologize, saying I thought she was Kikyo, and that's when she rears back, and slaps me. She hates being compared to Kikyo more than anything..." Miroku trailed off, and gave Inuyasha a significant look.

The mechanic sneered, and averted his gaze from the other boy. "I didn't _mean_ to call her Kikyo -it was an honest mistake, ya know? She just -Me and Kikyo went out the summer before Senior year, and there was a whole lot of us just sitting in my car talking...among other things... When I was stopped at her house that night, I started leaning across the seat to kiss 'er, and it was like last summer all over again. The name just...slipped out." Inuyasha sighed heavily as he shook his head, and ran his fingers through his bangs.

Miroku smiled softly, and reached over to Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha furrowed his brows, and looked at the other boy like he'd gone crazy. "What the hell are you doin'?" Inuyasha demanded, incredulous.

Mouth going flat, Miroku admitted pathetically, "I really don't have many guy friends. Only person I've ever had to comfort is Kagome, so..." He scratched his chin as he smiled sheepishly, and removed his hand from the other boy.

Inuyasha busted into laughter, and let his upper body fall back against the grill of the car he had been working on. Miroku simply sighed heavily, and muttered jokingly, "See if I help _you_ again..." Soon, though, he caved, and joined Inuyasha in the boisterous laughter.

- - - - -

"Sango, I need a girl!" Kagome demanded as she barged into Sangos' small apartment. Sango raised an eyebrow as she inclined her head towards Kagome, who was holding a small boy in her arms. When Kagome shut the door, she made her way over to the couch where Sango was sprawled out, watching some soap opera.

"Aren't _you_ a girl? Why do you need me?" Sango asked, jutting her lower lip out in an uncharacteristic pout. She lifted her feet so Kagome could sit down, and then put her zebra-print clad feet on Kagomes' knees -the child sat further up on her lap.

Kagome joined her in pouting, and replied, "Well, yeah, but I need someone else's opinion. Please help me? Please? I _neeeeeed_ you, Sango!" Kagome begged, her desperate eyes trained on Sangos' face. When Sango looked like she was about to break, she added hastily, "You see, it's Inuyasha-"

"No!" Sango cut her off, her eyes going wide at the mere _thought_, and she bolted up straight off of the couch. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair, and shook her head as she continued protesting. "I will _not_ get involved in this little mess! No, I've already had my taste of achieving a high school relationship, and it was complicated. Thanks for offering me the chance to do it all over again, but I'm good!"

Kagome gave a small, disbelieving blink, and raised her brows. After a moment of silence, she said slowly, "I think you're over reacting a bit, Sango..."

Sangos' face slowly took on a blush, and she averted her gaze to the floor, murmuring, "Sorry... So, um, on a really obvious change of topic, who's the kid?"

As the question left Sango's mouth, Kagome turned her face down to the small boy in front of her. A soft, timid smile crept onto her lips as she brushed a dark lock of hair from Shippou's face. "His name's Shippou," Kagome murmured, and turned to face her friend as she continued, "He's my son."

Sango's eyes widened, but she quickly wiped the look of shock off of her face. "Well, that's certainly different..." Sango said after a moment of silence. Her arms crossed over chest as she sat back down on the couch beside her friend, adding, "I'm not usually one for gossip, but I think this is something I would have heard about."

The other girl gave a wry smile, shaking her head. "Miroku was the only one I told -no one else even guessed," Kagome explained, training her eyes on the boy in front of her, "When I started to show, near the end of Sophomore year, my mom started home-schooling me. After I had the baby, I started up again in the middle of Junior year -I just told everyone that I had gone to stay with my father for awhile."

Pursing her lips, Sango let her eyes wander over to the child, and she asked softly, "Could I hold him...?"

Kagome grinned, and carefully handed him off into the other girls waiting arms." My mom watches him while I'm at school, and works at night. Then, on the weekends, I work the night shift at Blockbuster -Miroku watches him then..." Here, Kagome slowly trailed off, and let her eyes drift to the carpet.

"Miroku helps you out? He's such a good guy." Sango beamed proudly at the thought of her boyfriend, and glanced down at Shippou. The boy gurgled happily as he tilted his head back to look at Sango, and that was when she noticed the eyes. They were a very familiar gray... She looked away, refusing to let her thoughts travel in that direction.

When Sango didn't say anything, Kagome sighed heavily, and let a heavy-lidded gaze rest on her lap. "I took all the precautions, but accidents happen... You don't -You don't think less of me...do you?" Kagome's shaky question caught Sango's attention, and the girl whipped her head towards Kagome.

Hastily shaking her head, Sango said reassuringly, "No, I don't think less of you. How could you think that? It's not a big deal, Kagome -it's just a shock, that's all." Her eyes flitted over to the boy's again, and found the stormy orbs burning into hers; Sango gulped back the large lump in her throat.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, and reached over to smooth back her sons' hair lovingly. Turning her gaze to Sango with nervousness etching across her features, she asked, "You won't tell anyone, right? I've managed to keep it so that no one knows, and...I'd like to keep it that way."

She murmured softly, "Your secret's safe with me..." Running a hand through Shippou's soft, dark hair, the boys' gray eyes locked on hers, reminding her so much of someone else. When the small child gave her an open mouthed grin, Sango saw someone other than Kagomes' facial features -she saw Mirokus'.


End file.
